


thursday sunsets

by AnAmericanLukas



Series: weekdays [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Autumn, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Established Friendship, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, they're both art students but it's mentioned like once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAmericanLukas/pseuds/AnAmericanLukas
Summary: Just another stroll across campus.





	thursday sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something fluffy, so here's some fluffy GerIta :))  
> I low-key rushed it a bit but hope it's enjoyable!

It wasn’t unusual to spot Ludwig and Feliciano walking around campus during their free time, especially after the one class they share on Thursday evenings. A late autumn breeze blew across the deserted field, blowing fallen leaves across the dying grass.

“When do you think it will snow, Lud? I hope tomorrow or tonight. Who knows? The weather people do. I love the snow, but there was never enough to play in back home. I think it snows a lot here, at least from what I read…” Feliciano continued to talk about snow, going on about how he used to try and make as many mini snowmen as he could with the little snow there was back in his hometown. Ludwig listened along, finding Feliciano’s rambling admirable, and dare he say it, _cute_.

Ever since they first met about a year back in their art history class, they’ve become practically inseparable. It started out with Feliciano mostly clinging on to Ludwig (sometimes literally), but it grew into a mutual friendship where they both rely on and trust each other. Ludwig had taken a liking to the Italian, but his feelings recently have grown into something _more_ these past few weeks. He’s been keeping them hidden, but knew that they would have to be expressed before they become too much for him to handle.

So today, he was going to do something about it.

“… I mean, what’s a world without snow, right?” Feliciano finished, his cheeks dusted a light pink from how chilly it was becoming. The sun was close to setting, and they both knew they needed to get inside before it became too dark for them to see.

“Feliciano, I…” He hesitated, eyes flicking from the other’s face towards the ground, “I need to ask you something.” Ludwig felt his entire face heat up, words almost getting caught in his throat.

“Would you like to go to dinner? With me? Next Thursday evening?” He practically blurted it out, trying to remain as calm as possible. Feliciano’s cheeks became a deeper shade of pink, almost red, a bit surprised by what was asked. His eyes practically lit up, a small chuckle escaping his mouth.

“As in a date?” Feliciano inquired, earning a small nod from the blond standing next to him, “Well then, sure! I'd love to.” The wind was becoming more frequent and stronger now, the sun almost out of sight. They both shivered, Ludwig glancing at the nearby entryway. He took Feliciano’s hand into his, the duo walking together towards the building as the last of the sunlight faded into darkness.

And who knows? Maybe it will snow tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :))


End file.
